This invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems with scanhead connectors that are easy to access.
Ultrasound systems are designed to work with a variety of probes or scanheads that are designed for specific diagnostic conditions. This is made possible by two or three scanhead connectors on the system into which the user can plug the scanheads chosen for particular examinations. Conventionally the scanhead connectors are located on the vertical front panel of the system below the control panel. This location arises naturally by the use of a card cage for the printed circuit boards of the system which is accessed from the rear of the ultrasound system and has a backplane into which the circuit boards are plugged. This backplane of the card cage is thus located on the front side of the ultrasound system cart, and the scanhead connectors are conventionally located on the outside of this backplane.
This location is inconvenient for the user for several reasons. First, the user must stoop below the control panel to access the connectors. The scanhead must be plugged in by holding the probe connector perfectly vertical, in line with the connector on the system, which can require further bending by the user. Thirdly, this low connection location often leaves the lengthy probe cables dragging on the floor in front of the system, where they can become tangled in the wheels of the ultrasound system cart. It would be desirable to position the scanhead connectors at a location where they can be more conveniently accessed by the user without undue stretching and bending. It would further be desirable to be able to more easily plug the probes into the connectors. It would also be desirable to keep the probe cables off of the floor and away from the wheels of the ultrasound system cart.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an ultrasound system is provided with a card cage backplane located in the rear of the ultrasound system which extends above the card cage so as to provide scanhead connectors which are elevated above the card cage. This elevated location does not require the user to bend to plug probes into the system, and keeps the probe cables well above the floor level. In a preferred embodiment the card cage is tilted at an acute angle from vertical to provide ease of access when connecting a probe. In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the card cage includes a front plane on the front of the ultrasound system cart with a printed circuit board connector on the outside surface. Printed circuit boards can be plugged into this connector for testing, obviating the need for extender cards when servicing the ultrasound system.